Una promesa, amor y amistad
by GigiFullbusterLoxar07
Summary: Después de deambular por la oscuridad durante 6 años, un terrible pasado que la sigue atormentando- la luz hizo eliminó su oscuridad y así pudo sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento de calidez hacia las personas más importantes para ella. La historia de una joven de 16 años en la que su vida cambió al conocer el amor que le entrega su ahora familia... Fairy Tail


**ll Bueno, como está en mi perfil he decidido reescribir mi historia otra vez, o mejor no solo la pegaré por que me da flojerita, en lo que si estoy trabajando es en la continuación ;). Y que también los géneros extras son romance y drama *u*ll**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes (sólo mi Oc), Hiro Mashima es su creador (muchas gracias TuT)

N/A: Me olvidé... *se va al rincón*

 **Capítulo 1: Enfrentamiento entre gremios**

Fairy Tail es conocido como el gremio más escandaloso y fuerte de todo Fiore, los miembros de este, son considerados los más fuertes, y eso significaba que estaba a la mira de otros, con el objetivo de superarlos o derrotarlos. Pero tenían otras intenciones... Un día se desató una gran guerra entre Fairy Tail y el gremio oscuro llamado "Dark Blood", que era conocido como "especialistas en matar magos sin mayor sospechas", técnicamente es un gremio de criminales a sangre fría, y lo peor de todo es que sólo estaba conformado por 5 personas más el maestro que aparentemente era el más temido de todos. Los miembros del consejo intentaban descubrir el paradero de estos, pero simplemente desaparecían del mapa, como si no existieran, aparte que se desconocía el nombre de los integrantes. Pero se podía saber que eran adultos y algunos jóvenes. Esa guerra entre los dos miembros se causó debido a que Dark Blood tenía una misión muy importante para realizar, y ese era "asesinar a Lucy Heartfilia"... Se preguntarán el ¿por qué? a esto, la respuesta era demasiado fácil, es porque el padre de la chica debía mucho dinero a un empresario o como quieran llamarlo en esa época y como todos ya saben; "el que tiene poder o dinero, hace lo que quiere", solicitó al dicho gremio en secuestrar y asesinar a la hija de Jude, para quedar satisfecho y seguramente vender sus órganos para recuperar lo robado. Ese hombre era un gran hijo de puta (perdón por el lenguaje), un asqueroso traficante de órganos, y a eso se debía su fortuna, ¡qué cruel!... En fin Lucy estaba paseando con Natsu y Happy en las calles de Magnolia, y de repente aparecieron un grupo de encapuchados atacando sin piedad a los dos magos y al pequeño exceed, por suerte el DS de fuego había prevenido la situación y salvar a la maga estelar a tiempo junto al pequeño gato azul. Los subordinados estaban siendo derrotados, casi todos a la vez, por los dos magos del gremio de Fairy Tail. El mago de fuego agarró al tipo que estaba todavía consciente y le preguntó...

\- Oye tú, ¿por qué nos atacaron?- muy enfadado preguntó el chico pelirosa. El hombre, a quien estaba ahorcando literalmente sólo soltó una risita que hizo enojar más al mago de fuego.

\- _No tiene... nada que ver... contigo_ \- dijo este palideciendo- _Todo se entornará a ti_ \- apuntó a la rubia que lo miraba muy confundida y continuó hablando el chico- _Lucy... Heartfilia... morirás pronto_ \- últimas palabras para ese joven encapuchado ya que todos comenzaron a brillar, lo que hizo reaccionar a Natsu, soltó al chico y abrazó rápidamente a la rubia para protegerla con la ayuda de Happy para evitar la explosión, todos los subordinados habían muerto sin dejar casi ni rastro de ellos, sólo para no revelar sus secretos o conocimientos. Pero por suerte, un pedazo de tela con el símbolo del gremio había caído, y eso dejaría en ventaja a Fairy Tail ya que con la ayuda de los Dragon Slayers y su gran sentido del olfato podían localizar el paradero del gremio oscuro que causaba muchos daños alrededor del mundo. Los jóvenes magos regresaron al gremio con noticias urgentes.

* * *

Todo en Fairy Tail estaba normal, algunos bailaban, otros cantaban (especialmente Gajeel), bebían, conversaban, acosaban, se desnudaban, etc. Pero el ambiente cambió por la llegada tan aprisa del DS de fuego junto a la maga de espíritus celestiales y el exceed azul, aparte de estar muy alterados, como siempre Natsu comenzó a gritar como loco mientras buscaba al maestro, todos lo miraban confundidos...

\- ¡Abuelo!, ¡Abuelo!, ¿Dónde carajos estás?- comenzó a gritar el pelirosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa flamita?- preguntó un muy somnoliento un joven de pelo azabache- ¿por qué haces tanto ruido?-

\- Qué te importa hielitos, estoy buscando al abuelo- dijo muy serio el mago de fuego, y de repente apareció el maestro.

\- ¿Qué es este alboroto?- dirigió su mirada al DS de fuego- ¡Natsu! ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

El mencionado miró al maestro Makarov para informarle la situación.

\- Abuelo... un grupo de magos intentó matar a Lucy- había mucha seriedad en el rostro del Dragneel lo cual impresionó al maestro del gremio mientras los miembros estaban sorprendidos ante la situación, por otro lado la maga celestial estaba un tanto asustada, preguntándose ¿qué había hecho?... después de una pausa continuó- Los magos explotaron y se desvanecieron pero logré arrancarle un poco de la tela de su capa... ¿qué significa esta marca? ¿Qué gremio trata de eliminar a Lucy?-

Se lo entregó a Makarov y este temblaba, pero a la vez estaba enojado

Esto... esto es- contestó apretando la tela muy fuerte- la marca de Dark Blood...-

\- ¿DARK BLOOD?- gritó algo alterada una chica de armadura que se dirigía hacia Makarov- Maestro... ese gremio, acaso...-

\- Maldición, otra vez ese gremio, metiendo sus narices en donde no les incumbe- intervino un muy alterado Gajeel haciendo que su puño chocara con la mesa-

\- Esperen, esperen... no entiendo nada, ¿Qué es Dark Blood?- habló muy confundido el alquimista de hielo.

\- ¿Gray-sama... no sabe qué es Dark Blood? preguntó una muy confundida peliazul.

\- Pues claro, sólo los magos de clase S y los miembros de Phantom saben quiénes son- aclaró un rubio musculoso con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su abuelo.

\- Maestro, es hora que les cuente a todos a lo que nos enfrentamos- las palabras de la albina dejó en silencio a todos los del gremio.

\- E-está bien...- quedó en silencio un par de segundos y continuó- Dark Blood, en primer lugar es un gremio oscuro, conformado por asesinos de primera, mayormente son contratados por los que son adinerados y estos los consideran cómo misiones. Cuando una persona es el objetivo de dicho gremio, ellos no descansaran hasta cumplir con su objetivo...

\- No le veo el problema, abuelo- interrumpió Gray- nosotros podremos hacerlo, claro... serán muchos pero juntos podemos derrotarlos a todos- terminó Gray con una sonrisa y algunos del gremio también lo demostraron.

\- Las cosas no son así stripper- intervino ahora Gajeel- no puedes vencer a ese gremio fácilmente, te referirás a los subordinados, esos si son débiles y vencerlos no habría problema, la cosa es los miembros de este-

\- ¿Ah?... ¿A qué te refieres?- Gray lo miró confundido- Explícate

\- Así es Gray-sama- accedió a hablar la maga de agua- A pesar de las grandes cantidades de subordinados, ese gremio- agachó la cabeza- sólo está conformado por 6 miembros incluyendo a el maestro.

\- Ci-cinco miembros y más el maestro, qué clase de gremio es ese- ahora estaba hablando el pelirosa- es imposible-

\- Juvia tiene razón- afirmó el maestro- así que lo mejor es pensar en un plan para contraatacar-

\- Maestro...- miró preocupada la Scarlet a su maestro- no me diga que...-

\- Es hora que Fairy Tail se enfrente a Dark Blood y acabar de una vez por todas con sus crímenes- muy serio le habló a todos sus hijos presentes- El que se mete con uno de mis hijos se mete conmigo y eso incluye a todo el gremio- alzó su dedo índice como señal del gremio- Nosotros somos Fairy Tail, y jamás nos damos por vencidos-

\- ¡SI!- respondieron con un grito y al unísono

\- _Chicos... gracias..._ \- Susurró la maga de espíritus celestiales con una sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

Todos los del gremio se dirigieron a sus hogares y descansar bien para el día siguiente. Natsu y Happy decidieron acompañar y quedarse a dormir con Lucy, CLARO... ellos dormirían en el mueble vigilando si había enemigos que intentaran atacarla de noche. Afortunadamente no pasó y pudieron dormir tranquilos. Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en el gremio a primera hora para escuchar las coordenadas planeadas para el ataque contra Dark Blood. Makarov con la ayuda de Gajeel, Laxus y Erza habían planeado una estrategia para salir victoriosos. Y este era el plan.

\- Escuchen mocosos, esto es lo que debemos hacer- y así dicto las coordenadas

El gremio se dividirá en dos equipos A y B.

El equipo B se encargará de llevar a Lucy a un lugar secreto de Fairy Tail y mantenerla a salvo, y ahora Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, Wendy y Cana... se encargarán de escoltar a Lucy y protegerla hasta que hayamos ganado esta batalla, Incluyendo a Happy,Charle y Lily.- Los mencionados estuvieron de acuerdo.

El equipo A, localizarán al gremio oscuro, e informaran la situación del caso. Esperarán hasta que les indique si pueden atacar o no. ¿entendido?-preguntó al equipo y todos asintieron- Erza... tu serás la líder, irán Laxus, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel... confío en ustedes-

Y por último los demás se quedarán aquí y protegerán el gremio, ¿de acuerdo?- estos estaban de acuerdo y asintieron también.

\- Muy bien- alzó su brazo como señal para comenzar- La batalla entre Fairy Tail y Dark Blood comienza...- bajó el brazo para dar inicio a la misión- ¡AHORA!

\- ¡HAI!- gritaron todos y comenzaron a correr junto a los equipos que les correspondían.

* * *

El equipo B se dirigió al norte donde había como una especie de refugio que le pertenecía al gremio. Se encontraba a las afueras de Magnolia pero no era tan lejos, así que llegaron aproximadamente en una hora, dejaron a la Heartfilia junto con Mirajane y Wendy mientras Cana y Juvia vigilaban las ventanas por si se aparecían los subordinados del gremio oscuro. Por otro lado el equipo A con la ayuda de Natsu y Gajeel, localizaron la ubicación del gremio oscuro. Estaba al sur de Magnolia, en el bosque negro que se encontraba a unos 300 km desde la entrada de esta. Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos negros a esperar las órdenes del maestro. Erza contactó al maestro por medio de una lacrima, comenzaron a hablar en secreto unos minutos hasta que por fin decidió intervenir.

\- Erza, yo iré en unos minutos, mientras ustedes enfrenten a los miembros de ese gremio, por ningún motivo se encuentren con el maestro, primero deben derrotarlos, ¿de acuerdo?- decía muy serio el maestro Makarov.

\- Entendido maestro, les avisaré a los chicos- la Scarlet se fue con los demás.

\- Suerte... mocosos- finalizó Makarov cortando la llamada. Erza ya estaba con los chicos y les informó lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Así que... este es el lugar...- dijo el chico pelirosa apretando los puños con fuerza- Pagarán por meterse con una nakama de Fairy Tail-

\- Gehe...Al fin comienza la acción- sonrió un entusiasmado Gajeel.

\- Recuerden lo que les dije- llamó la atención de los presentes la maga de re-equipamiento- De ninguna forma, peleen contra el maestro de ese gremio hasta que el nuestro llegue, cuando esté aquí haré una señal para encontrarnos con él y juntos enfrentarnos al maestro de Dark Blood... Y les repito, cuando entremos no se confíen, deben tener cuidado con sus acciones, ellos no tendrán piedad y nos asesinarán si nos descuidamos... estén alertas- concluyó la Scarlet.

\- Sí Erza, ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer- acató el rubio con los brazos cruzados- Les patearemos el trasero a cada uno de ellos-

\- Es hora de poner fin a esto- el alquimista de hielo ya se estaba preparando para el ataque.

\- ¡Estoy encendido!- golpeó sus puños el DS de fuego con una sonrisa.

La chica de cabello escarlata sonrió y entonces miró al frente diciendo- Bien, en marcha-

\- ¡Sí!- respondieron al unísono utilizando su magia para romper la gran puerta que bloqueaba la entrada. A su vista un grupo de encapuchados comenzaron a atacarles a los magos de Fairy Tail, lamentablemente fueron derrotados fácilmente ya que no poseían un alto rango, pero estos magos no sabían que el gremio oscuro esperaba su llegada.

.

.

.

En una gran sala oscura se encontraban dos personas conversando, al parecer era el maestro del tal gremio Dark Blood, quien por medio de una bola de cristal veía como sus invitados habrían llegado, rió un poco ya que sin dudar alguna eliminaría a un gremio de magos más.

\- Parece que tenemos invitados... ¿verdad?- sonrió el tenebroso maestro del gremio oscuro.

\- Así es maestro- afirmó un chico de cabellos dorados- ¿que desea que hagamos?-

\- No es obvio- una risa malvada se desató en la sala- Denles la bienvenida matándolos a todos- después de un silencio corto continuó- Manda más subordinados a buscar a la Heartifilia, y en todas partes, que no vuelvan hasta traerla aquí-

\- Como usted ordene maestro- se retiró de la sala y miró a sus compañeros que lo esperaban- Bueno creo que ya están al tanto que tenemos invitados-

\- Sí, ¿les damos la bienvenida Sakon?- preguntó un hombre moreno muy musculoso de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Tú qué crees Kradday?- este le miró y sonrió. Al instante creó un gran ejército de subordinados, así es, esa era su magia crear cuerpos con almas humanas, aproximadamente eran unos doscientos hombres- Nops... tele transpórtarlos a Magnolia, no pueden involucrarse en nuestra batalla y ustedes- se dirigió a sus creaciones- Busquen a la Heartfilia y no regresen hasta traerla con ustedes, ¿entendido?-

-Sí- respondieron y desaparecieron gracias a la magia de Nops, un joven mago enmascarado muy alto, casi ni hablaba pero si entendía lo que trataba de decir-

\- Creo que ya es hora ¿verdad Ginny?- miró a su joven compañera una mujer morena de cabellos lilas.

\- Si Pepper-san, pero yo no quiero matar a nadie, todavía no me acostumbro- susurró para que los demás no la oyeran, pero esta si la oyó así que se acercó y le dijo al oído- Si me necesitas, ya sabes cómo localizarme de acuerdo-

\- Sí gracias- luego bajó la mirada, realmente no quería pelear pero lo hacía por el bien de sus compañeros y de su gremio.

\- Muy bien- captó la atención de todos- Nops, Pepper, Kradday y Ginny- los nombrados alzaron su mirada con una risa malévola excepto la jovencita, el de ella era fingida- Aniquilen a los intrusos y no los dejen escapar vivos-

\- Entendido- contestaron todos yéndose en direcciones diferentes en busca de sus objetivos-

.

.

.

En otro lugar se encontraba un grupo de magas juntas con tres exceeds, algunas esperando la acción, otras preocupadas por sus compañeros. Dentro del refugio se encontraba una rubia con la mirada baja tratando de no llorar ya que se sentía culpable de que estén en esta situación y si algo les ocurría a sus amigos... nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- No te preocupes Lucy... aquí estarás a salvo, nosotras evitaremos que te hagan daño- intentó tranquilizar un poco la albina a la maga estelar pero parece que no tuvo gran efecto.

\- Pero Mira-san, todo esto es mi culpa- se lamentó la rubia con algunas lágrimas que amenazaban sus lindos ojos cafés- Si algo les llegara a pasar, yo...-

\- Lu-chan, no nos pasará nada- la interrumpió la pequeña maga de escritura- Además esto no es culpa tuya, así que cálmate un poco ¿sí?- miró a la maga estelar y ella asintió secándose algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

\- Bueno ahora sólo hay que esperar... - intervino la mujer castaña- que los chicos hagan su trabajo... espero que no los enemigos no vengan aquí- dijo esta revisando sus cartas.

Sin embargo cierta peliazul miraba con preocupación el cielo a través de la ventana.

Juvia-san, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña DS del cielo.

\- ¡Oh! Wendy- la sacó de sus pensamientos- no es nada es sólo que...- bajó la mirada- a Juvia le hubiera gustado acompañar a Gray-sama, no sabe por qué pero tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto- llevó sus manos contra su pecho apretándolo con fuerza.

\- No se preocupe Juvia-san, estoy segura de que Gray-san y los demás volverán con éxito- la pequeña peliazul logró animar un poco a la maga de agua.

\- Tienes razón Wendy... gracias- agradeció la maga de agua a la pequeña y pensó- Gray-sama... por favor tenga cuidado...- luego sonrió- Juvia cree en usted y lo esperará con los brazos abiertos-

\- Además Natsu está con ellos- intervino Happy-

\- Y Gajeel también- le siguió Lily

\- Erza y Laxus también... literalmente han ido los más fuertes del gremio- y ahora le tocaba a Charle-

\- ¿Verdad no?- dijo sonriente Wendy- Natsu-san y los demás llegarán a salvo-

De pronto Juvia sintió cómo un grupo de magos con rangos bajos de magia, llevó su mirada a la ventana y pudo ver como unos encapuchados venían aprisa hacia la dirección del refugio.

\- Minna-san- gritó Juvia- Están aquí-

\- Mierda- maldijo Cana- Tan rápido

\- Bien, es hora, Levy, Wendy, Happy Y Charle quédense con Lucy- dirigió la maga del Taker Over- Juvia, Cana, Lily y yo iremos a enfrentarlos.

\- De acuerdo- gritaron todos- ¡Vamos!

En el gremio ya se encontraban los subordinados atacando, pero fueron vencido fácilmente por Elfman, Macao, Alzack, Bisca, Freed, Evergreen, Bisclow, Lisanna, etc. El gremio no se encontraba en peligro ya que habían vencido a todos.

.

.

.

Los del equipo A habían derrotado a sus contrincantes muy fácilmente. Siguieron corriendo por todos lados del gremio hasta que encontraron algo extraño.

\- ¡Que mierd...- casi maldijo Natsu al ver lo que tenía al frente.

\- ¿Es en serio?- dudó un poco el alquimista de hielo.

Al frente de ellos se encontraban 5 grandes puertas, el problema venía en que cada uno tendría que separarse y dar una batalla individual, eso pondría en peligro la misión ya que deberían estar juntos para luchar y no correr riesgos. La Scarlet tomó una decisión y la comentó con el resto del equipo.

\- Escuchen... hay que separarnos - decía muy seria mientras se dirigía a la puerta número 4, esta se abrió sola-

\- ¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo Erza?- gritó un muy alterado Gray- no dijiste que tenemos que estar juntos y...- sintió cómo una mano agarró su hombro

\- Eso ya no importa, tenemos que vencerlos para que no hagan más daño a nuestro gremio- el agarre era de Natsu, lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta número 1.

\- Gehe, Vamos stripper, sólo hay que continuar- sonrió un poco Gajeel y se fue a la puerta número 3.

\- No tenemos opción- Laxus se fue a a la número 2.

\- De acuerdo... tengan cuidado- finalmente Gray se dirigió a la última puerta.

Las 5 puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los 5 magos y estas se cerraron cuando ellos estaban adentro, no tenía más opción que continuar con sus caminos.

* * *

 **Primera puerta**

Natsu iba caminando por el pasillo cuando apareció en una sala grande pero vacía y vio como un hombre de cabellos dorados lo miraba con mucha seriedad.

-Así que tu serás el primero en morir- sonrió un poco el de cabellos dorados- Tú debes ser Natsu Dragneel, esperaba pelear contigo-

\- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó un muy serio DS de fuego.

\- Ah, lo siento, tengo que presentarme, mi nombre el Sakon Oxnoff- hizo una pequeña reverencia y continuó hablando- yo fui el que los atacó hace unos días, y no lo seguiré haciendo hasta ver a la Heartfilia muerta-

El mago de fuego frunció el ceño y dijo- así que tú eres el bastardo que intentó capturar a Lucy para luego matarla- se enojó aún más y gritó- Te patearé el trasero-

Sakon comenzó riendo a carcajadas y luego dijo- Eso lo veremos- De repente invocó al mismo grupo de encapuchados para así atacar al Dragneel comenzando con su enfrentamiento.

* * *

 **Segunda puerta**

Se encontraba un Laxus muy serio dirigiéndose a la salida del corredor, fue ahí cuando sintió que lo teletransportaban a un lugar desconocido, pero a la vez muy abierto para desatar una batalla. De pronto el DS de Rayo había detectado una figura extraña en la cima de unos edificios a medio moler y este era un enmascarado que parece que lo estuviera... ¿esperando?

\- Así que tu eres uno de los 5 ¿verdad?- preguntó el rubio con una mirada muy seria.

\- ...- el chico al parecer no podía hablar pero se comunicó con Laxus por medio de ceñas.

\- Con que te llamas Nobs- el Dreyar entendió perfectamente lo que hacía- entonces comencemos ¿quieres?-

Nobs se apareció en frente a Laxus dándole un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo volar y al mismo tiempo estrellarse con algunas rocas, este se levantó e hizo aparecer unos rayos para que así iniciara el segundo combate.

* * *

 **Tercera puerta**

Caminaba a la nada un Gajeel muy enojado ya que se preguntaba si sus compañeros se estarían enfrentando a sus enemigos, de la nada apareció una puerta, pero el chico de pelo azabache no se dio cuenta así que decidió a abrirla y se encontró en un castillo abandonado y muy oscuro. En su rostro se iluminaba una sonrisa al creer que sabía la situación, y estaba en lo correcto, su contrincante se escondía en las sombras y se decidió por atacar con lanzas oscuras, pero el DS de hierro los esquivó muy fácilmente.

\- Vaya, esquivaste mis ataques- rió el hombre que se escondía en las sombras- parece que serás un buen contrincante-

\- Gehe- sonrió- así es bastardo-

\- Bueno no soy como mis otros compañeros, incluso soy casi del fuerte que el maestro- presumió un poco el moreno- mi nombre es Kradday Night... dime el tuyo, te aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta cuando te mate-

\- Tú no me matarás, pero ya que insistes te lo diré- junto sus puños para atacar y dijo- Gajeel... Gajeel Redfox, y seré tu mayor pesadilla-

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees?- se volvió a esconder en las sombras para empezar con el tercer combate-

* * *

 **Cuarta puerta**

Una chica de cabello escarlata deambulaba por el pasillo y se encontró con una mujer de cabellos lilas con grandes espadas manchadas de sangre, pero esa sangre eran de sus víctimas.

\- Al fin, al parecer mi contrincante es nada más ni nada menos que... Titania ¿verdad?- preguntó la morena

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú y por qué tu gremio intenta matar a Lucy?- la Scarlet hizo una pregunta a mujer de cabellos lilas y esta de pronto comenzó a reírse.

\- Eres muy graciosa, han venido hasta aquí sin saber que pasaba, debieron quedarse en su gremio y no interferir con nuestros planes, sin embargo vinieron, no nos queda de otra que matarlos para que no nos delaten, pero tienes razón- sonrió la morena- te diré mi nombre porque me has echo reír y serán tus últimos minutos en este mundo... Mi nombre es Pepper Diedth y seré la que acabe con tu vida-

\- En tus sueños... Re-equipación "Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo"- usó su magia para equiparse una armadura con muchas espadas flotando a su alrededor-

\- Kukuku- rió pero en voz baja- me pregunto cómo será la sangre de Titania, para forjarla a mis espadas... no puedo esperar- envainó sus espadas contra Erza y esta también, y ambas atacaron a la vez haciendo que estas chocaran alejándose lo más rápido, dando inicio el cuarto combate.

* * *

 **Quinta puerta**

En los pasillos de la última puerta se paseaba un mago de hielo que al parecer no sabía a donde ir, y se decidió por seguir adelante, y vio unas escaleras que se dirigían a una azotea, así que subió y llegó, estando allí un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, ya que ese lugar se parecía mucho, cuando él y la Loxar se enfrentaron por primera vez. Pero se alejó de sus pensamientos para mirar a una chica de cabello castaño claro acercándose a él con una sonrisa.

\- Ara, usted será mi oponente- dijo la joven con una dulce voz, a lo lejos parecía inofensiva y Gray no podía creer que sea su contrincante, pero luego pudo ver la marca el gremio oscuro que estaba en la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo, y todo se había aclarado, ella definitivamente era su ENEMIGA.

\- Escucha... no sé quién rayos seas tú pero no tengo intención de perder contra ti- recalcó con firmeza sus palabras.

\- Bueno al parecer mi adversario es un poco testarudo- rió levemente y siguió hablando- No estoy de humor para pelear hoy, de hecho nunca lo estado, así que le daré una oportunidad de que usted y sus amigos se retiren de este lugar, sus vidas corren peligro si se quedan aquí, a cambio... Por favor entréguenos a Lucy Heartfilia- pidió amablemente pero eso no iba a funcionar ya que la expresión de Gray cambió por completo.

\- Deja de decir estupideces- dijo con mucha frialdad y a la vez con la cabeza gacha, luego la levantó para mirarla con enojo- No me importa si me tengo que enfrentar a mujeres, niños o ambos- mencionó en tono de burla el alquimista de hielo, la joven al escuchar lo que este dijo frunció el ceño pero lo dejo continuar- Lucy es una nakama, no te la entregaría aún si mi vida costara de ello-

La joven creyó que eso era supuestamente "un gran discurso para él", sonrió un poco al reconocer su ignorancia pero en el fondo sintió como una especie de calidez y le agradaba un poco, sin embargo recordó lo que había dicho hace unos momentos el alquimista de hielo y nuevamente frunció el ceño- Qu- qué ridículo... y para su información, tengo 16 no soy una niña señor, ¿entendido?- gritó la jovencita muy enojada y a la vez avergonzada que tenía la sangre en sus mejillas, pero luego de unos segundos cambió su expresión a una de total seriedad.

\- Entonces, creo que no tengo alternativa- se quitó la capa negra de mangas cortas que llevaba puesta y continuó- Creo que tendré que enfrentarme a usted, pero antes de su derrota... ¿Me podría decir su nombre?... le aseguro que lo recordaré- concluyó con una media sonrisa y el mago de hielo hizo lo mismo.

\- Gray... Gray Fullbuster, y seré yo quien te derrote- dijo este y se puso en posición de ataque- ¿y el tuyo?- muy confiado preguntó el alquimista de hielo viendo como la joven se ponía igualmente en posición de pelea.

\- Un placer Gray-san... yo soy Ginny... Ginny Darklight- respondió con mucha firmeza y ambos muchachos se dispusieron a atacar comenzando con el quinto combate.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta mejora del fic, creo :/... Tranquilos que ya estoy a la mitad de la segunda parte (tengo exámenes por eso tardaré un poco en actualizar) me despido de todos y esperen la conti porfisss ;D**

 **Sayonara Minna-san ~**


End file.
